overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
What You Left Behind
|releasedate = June 17, 2019 |pagecount = 21 |previous = Bastet |next = |writer = Alyssa Wong |artist = Arnold Tseng |image = What You Left Behind Cover.png |comicurl = https://bnetcmsus-a.akamaihd.net/cms/gallery/MH2T6XNHIXXZ1560535557651.pdf }} What You Left Behind is the second Overwatch short story. The Baptiste Reunion Challenge was released to coincide with it. Synopsis Four years ago, Baptiste took part in a Talon operation to eliminate Daniel Fernández. When the target was not found, the troops were ordered to search through civilian homes and use extreme measures until he was found. After a dropship opened fire and set the town ablaze, Baptiste finds himself, Baptiste realized that Talon were just like what had made him an orphan in the first place. He decided to leave Talon soon after in search of a better lifestyle. After a brief standoff at the dock with his friend Mauga, he lets Baptiste leave under the pretense that he would help him the future, Present day, While in Port-au-Paix, Baptiste was working at a small clinic under Dr. Mondésir. His clinic was experiencing a shortage of medicine because Sainclair Pharmaceuticals have raised its prices. Locals have begun buying counterfeit medications that can worsen one's condition. That night, Baptiste stopped by Lefort's only to encounter Trung Le Nguyen and Mauga. As it turned out, they wanted Baptiste's help on a job—visit Vernand Sainclair of Sainclair Pharmaceuticals and get him to pay the money he owes Talon. After glossing over his options, he agrees to help and is given an envelope from Le Nguyen with the details. Baptiste met with the two the following morning. They arrived at Sainclair's mansion. As they arrive at the mansion's library, they were confronted by the mansion's private security. The trio fought their way through the mansion, and arrived at Sainclair's office, and found the man covering himself and holding a firearm. He was quickly disarmed, and Nguyen asked why they shouldn't just kill him right now. To bargain for his life, Sainclair revealed that days ago, he had received a recall order from Winston. Sainclair was a former Overwatch member, and he had information on Overwatch agents. He reveals that he was a handler in Overwatch who slowly divulged information to Talon, so that when the organization collapsed, he'd been well paid for his services. Disgusted by his actions, Baptiste was sorely tempted to end Sainclair's life but remember how it would against his moral code. He dropped a flashbang and escaped with Sainclair. Baptiste got himself and Sainclair to a wharf. There, Baptiste demanded that he gives his clinic free medicine or else he would his location to Talon. Sainclair, deep in shock, agreed to the terms and asked why Baptiste hadn't killed him. Baptiste declared that he wasn't worth it, and headed off to get a private vessel that he could escape in. However, Mauga found him, mimicking their confrontation of four years prior. Baptiste, feigning defeat, threw a device up into the air, and shot it, detonating it. The pier was devastated in the resulting blast, and Baptiste survived through the use of his immortality field. There was no sign of Mauga, but Baptiste believed he had survived. He sailed off in a private yacht owned by Sainclair. An hour later, Baptiste sent a text message to Ros, telling her about Sainclair, and to be careful. He knew it would be a long time before he could return, and that Talon would likely keep eyes on Ros's clinic. He scrolled through Sainclair's data on Overwatch and discovered that a Dr. Angela Ziegler was a member. He decided that if Talon was coming for her, she had a right to know. He'd need help tracking her down however, and to that end, he contacted Sombra. References Category:History Category:Mini-Event Category:Lore